


Just Sex?

by irises



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irises/pseuds/irises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himori supposed they weren’t really friends. Friends usually genuinely enjoyed each other’s company and did things like laugh and go to bars together. He and Saruhiko Fushimi did none of those things. They just had kind of an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sex?

Himori supposed they weren’t really friends. Friends usually genuinely enjoyed each other’s company and did things like laugh and go to bars together. He and Fushimi Saruhiko did none of those things. They just had kind of an understanding. Fushimi would give Himori some sort of signal, sometimes a note, sometimes just a glance, and Himori would know to call on Fushimi that night. Luckily, Fushimi had the luxury of a private bedroom; otherwise their arrangement would be impossible. 

He didn’t know what they were to each other really; all he knew was that Fushimi was a fantastic fuck. It wasn’t the first time he’d slept with another clan member, but something about Fushimi set him aside from the rest. There was a strange air of melancholy around him, something almost like guilt, something that Himori never mentioned to him because they didn’t talk. 

It was just sex, and Himori liked having Fushimi under him, he got a kick out of seeing his superior looking up at him and coming to pieces at Himori’s touch. They didn’t kiss, it was one of the rules they’d made after the first time (and oh, just thinking about the first time was enough to make Himori’s dick hard). 

Himori was allowed to put his tongue wherever he wanted, just not in Fushimi’s mouth. Himori was fine with this, because there were plenty of options open to him still. Despite being such a cold person, Fushimi seemed to honestly enjoy such lustful acts; so much so that Himori had been surprised at first. 

Sometimes, Himori liked to dip his tongue inside Fushimi, alongside his own fingers as he prepared him for the intense fucking Himori needed to get out of his system. Yes, there were plenty of things his tongue could do. 

Himori loved sucking Fushimi’s dick. He loved the feel of it in his mouth, the way it swelled against his tongue, the way Fushimi couldn’t control himself. Fushimi never really said much, but his body spoke for him. Himori liked that, because the body during sex was so truthful. Nothing was hidden; it was all laid out in the open. Fushimi wasn’t that spiteful brat when they fucked; he was just a naked body, trembling with a need he couldn’t give voice to.

And his body felt so fucking good as Himori entered him each time, so tight and hot and just what he needed. Fushimi liked to stroke himself while Himori fucked him, so Himori could concentrate on angling his thrusts just the right way.

Before he climaxed, Fushimi always clenched his eyes shut. Himori had known from the very start of their arrangement that Fushimi wanted someone else. Himori was merely a handy substitute who fucked Fushimi into the mattress in place of someone else; the person Fushimi apparently imagined when he closed his eyes. Himori was always too busy chasing his own orgasm to care that much. Anyway, it was just sex, so what did it matter if Fushimi thought about someone else?

It was just sex, so why did Fushimi always look so conflicted afterwards? Himori never presumed that Fushimi wanted his company any longer than the sex lasted, so he always left as quietly as he’d arrived. He’s unaware of when exactly he’d started to look back over his shoulder as he left, but somehow it crept into his routine anyway. The image of Fushimi’s long fingers scratching at the scarlet mark burned onto his chest always stayed with Himori long after he’d returned to his dorm room; much longer than the memory of those fingers on Himori’s wrists, thighs and dick had ever lingered.

It was just sex though, wasn’t it? 

Without words between them, there were no lies, only the ones that kept them awake at night.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this a while ago for the kink meme, so this is just a re-post of that really, with a few edits. I really like this pairing, so as soon as I saw the prompt I couldn't resist.


End file.
